mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clavicia
The Clavicians are one of the three tribes that made up Goratina. They were the ones who perfected the art of horseback archery and have been the primary source of the police force. Prior to the Police Pact, they raided smaller tribes often. Religion To fully understand the Clavicians, one must understand their beliefs. In the beginning, the earth was there, and upon it were many beings. But the earth grew bland, and the plants and animals began to work on a project, a perfect being to entertain them. According to myth, this being was the first Clavician, Teryokin. Teryokin did dances for the animals and plants, sang songs to them and took care of them, but he grew lonely, and so he made his wife, Utaryo. Utaryo was not as compliant in amusing the animals, and one night she constructed a bow and instructed Teryokin to kill Dog, as it was Dog who led the animals, and he followed her will without question, for he too saw that they could no longer live below the animals. After he had killed dog, Teryokin and Utaryo could no longer remain in the forest, and so they ran to the plains and sat atop a hill for 8 months, practising their marksmanship and hunting the animals of the plains, which seemed less intelligent than those of the forest. They made homes of the hides and had many children, whom they taught the ways of the bow and told them the story of the forest. The eldest of the children, a son by the name of Gorgath, doubted his father, and entered the forest. The journey into the forest brought him to face a beast unlike any of the plains, one with an arm for a nose and trees for legs. It yelled at him, bellowing threats and telling him to leave before chasing the boy. He ran from the beast, afraid of it, and ran home to his father. Teryokin laughed at the boy's fear, and lifted the beast turning it into a worm which burrowed into the dirt. He chuckled as he told his son that he was very brave to enter the woods, but that he was not to run from the next thing he fought, for if he did it would curse the family for eternity, and with that Gorgath was sent back into the woods with but a knife. He wandered the wilderness for weeks without encountering more than the brush, until he came across Leopard. Leopard riddled to Gorgath, asking him why he feared and where he veered, and for but a moment he had hypnotized the boy, but as Leopard pounced, Gorgath brought his knife up, slitting the beast's throat. He felt accomplished, and as such tied Leopard to a branch and carried his body back home, full of pride. He had almost reached the forest's edge, when he encountered the beast again. Fear struck him, and he dropped Leopard's body to run. When he returned home, Teryokin asked him where his kill was. Gorgath told his father of his trip, and when he reached the end his father slapped him. Teryokin had told his son not to run from the next thing he fought, and he had not meant Leopard. The beast was naught but a worm, and Gorgath ran from ignorance, Teryokin explained to his son this flaw, and that soon Teryokin would die, and Gorgath would have to take his place. Gorgath formed the Clavician tribe after his father's death, lashing the old man's body to a tree before heading farther from the forests with only their knowledge. Gorgath had cost his people their immortality, and after bringing his brothers and sisters to a safe place on the coast threw himself from a cliff in repentance. He was skewered by the rocks below and sank into the water, where he had a vision of his father. Teryokin told Gorgath of the flaw in his thinking, that true Clavicians can only die from age and that was the curse they had been given. Gorgath woke in his tent, drenched in water and blood, he told his family of his vision and they stayed along this coast for many generation, until a few hundred years before the police pact was formed. Geography Category:New Era Factions